


For the Future

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas writing challenge on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY THREE: CHRISTMAS SHOPPING
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	For the Future

It is Blaine's favorite time of the year, Christmas, and even though Sebastian could do without most of it, the extra sparkle, the extra joy, in his boyfriends eyes make every single otherwise annoying thing about the holiday season worth it. Blaine has that affect on him he quickly discovered. So even though the mall is packed wall to wall with shoppers, most of them as grumpy as he would be, a couple almost as zealous as Blaine, Sebastian is still managing to enjoy the day. Probably because Blaine's arm is looped through his, and glued to his side because of the crowds. 

"Oh, I need a new watch battery," Blaine says, pulling Sebastian towards a jewelry store.

Sebastian groans a little but trails along dutifully. He lets go of Blaine's arm when they're in the store and browses the display while his boyfriend has his watch battery replaced. He's looking at men's rings, some of them wedding bands, when Blaine joins him again. 

"See anything you like?" Blaine teases, slipping his arm back through Sebastian's. "You know, for the future."

Sebastian laughs. "Don't go getting any grand ideas Killer." Although he knows it's already on Blaine's mind. It's on his too, but he hopes, he's been more subtle about it. Still his eyes keep drawing back to a yellow and white gold ring that looks like two bands that overlap with about a dozen small stones. 

Blaine must notice, because he leans up on his tiptoes. "I bet that would look great on you," he whispers before waving over a sales associate. "We'd like to see that ring." 

Sebastian begins panicking. This is not how it's supposed to happen. His eyes widen. He tugs on Blaine's arm. "C'mon B, let's just go. You have your battery." 

Blaine looks disappointed and shakes his head. "Okay, okay, you don't have to try it on. But we don't have to go." He's quiet. "Don't you ever think about it 'Bas?"

"Of course I think about it B. Sebastian closes his eyes and takes a breath before nodding at the associate, sharing a look with her. "We'll see the ring." 

Blaine turns and beams at Sebastian. But he shakes his head at the sales associate when she passes them a box with a different ring. "Oh, no that's not the one."

Sebastian watches as Blaine studies the new ring a moment. 

"No, he was looking at the white and yellow gold intertwined bands," Blaine explains with a smile. "This one, while nice, is really more my style." 

"Is it," Sebastian says innocently with a shrug. "Maybe you should try it on too. I mean, I will if you will." 

Blaine looks at Sebastian. "You're being weird, but, alright." 

Sebastian smiles then, genuinely. He picks up the ring, pulling it from the box and looks at Blaine. "May I?" he asks as the associate produces the ring he was looking at as well. When Blaine nods his head, Sebastian takes Blaine's hand in his. "I thought the same thing when I first saw this ring. That it was your style. And I'll have you know Killer, I was planning the perfect day before Christmas Eve proposal." 

Blaine just stares at him, mouth opening and closing. "What?" 

Sebastian shrugs, getting down on one knee in the store. "I saw the ring last week. They were sizing it to fit you perfectly. And they called this morning to say it was ready. I was going to slip back to pick it up secretly." He looks up at Blaine. "This isn't what I planned, this isn't what you deserve, but it's us. So maybe that's enough. Blaine Devon Anderson, will you be my husband?" he asks, sliding the ring on.

Tears stream down Blaine's face as he nods, leaning down to cup Sebastian's face and kiss him. "Yes, I will. I'm sorry I messed up your plans but you're right. It's us. And that will always be more than enough."


End file.
